


Biscotti allo strozzalupo.

by Sigismonda



Series: Argale/Peteris: Fluff and some more. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigismonda/pseuds/Sigismonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison è malata e Chris, da bravo padre, le fa i biscotti.<br/>Ovviamente in cucina con lui c'è Peter.<br/>Perché si. Perché non ha altro da fare. </p>
<p>Si annoia, povero chicco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biscotti allo strozzalupo.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Bones/gifts).



> Mi hanno mollato un prompt e io sono troppo buona per dire di no.  
> E questo è il risultato.  
> (Il prompt, se non l'aveste capito, ma ne dubito, era "Biscotti")
> 
> Ah! Si colloca non so bene dove, tra Peter che resuscita nella seconda stagione e da qualche parte nella 3A. Fate un po' voi.

-Sei veramente intenzionato a farle dei biscotti?

Chris sollevò lo sguardo dall’impasto, gettando un’occhiataccia a Peter che se ne stava indolentemente appoggiato contro il ripiano dei fornelli a braccia conserte.

-Si. Allison sta male e io le faccio i biscotti. Glieli ho sempre fatti.

Sua figlia in quel momento era dal dottore, semplice influenza, con Lydia a farle compagnia, e quindi si ritrovava Peter che gironzolava liberamente per la cucina. Non che gli dispiacesse.  

-Ma che padre premuroso che sei – lo canzonò il licantropo, inclinando la testa da un lato.

Chris lo ignorò e tornò al proprio lavoro, aggiungendo una manciata di strozzalupo in polvere che non faceva mai male.

-Cristo, Argent. Perché hai messo quella roba là dentro? – sbottò Peter, coprendosi il naso e la bocca con l’avambraccio e iniziando a tossire.

-Apri la finestra, se proprio ti dà noia – ridacchiò in risposta Chris, ricoprendo il ripiano del tavolo con della farina e stendendovi l’impasto sopra.

Il licantropo si diresse verso la finestra, spalancandola, e rimanendovi sino a ché Chris non ebbe infornato i biscotti.

-Intendi restare lì a lungo? – chiese il cacciatore, riponendo il barattolo con lo strozzalupo nella credenza.

-Finché rimane quel veleno nell’aria, si – rispose Peter storcendo il naso, il viso rivolto verso l’esterno.

Chris sorrise, avvicinandosi a lui, il pacco della farina ancora tra le mani. Peter inarcò un sopracciglio, osservando attentamente l’altro riaprire con nonchalance la confezione di farina.

-Cosa…

Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che una generosa manciata di polvere bianca gli venne lanciata in faccia, finendogli ovunque, nei capelli, dentro la camicia, negli occhi, nella bocca..

Peter starnutì e Chris scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.

-Argent.

Gli occhi azzurro elettrico da licantropo di Peter scintillarono e Chris gli spolverò via della farina da una spalla.

-Niente più veleno, no?


End file.
